The Void
by TheAwoken54321
Summary: Naruto was banished from Konoha and has his chakra sealed. He finds a portal to another Earth, dies and then revived as a guardian (Warlock). Now he walks among the remains of Earth with his Ghost fighting monsters off there land and fulfilling there Destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, my name is TheAwoken54321**

**And as promised he is the First chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Flashback<em>

_"Naruto... Naruto!" Tsunade yells._

_"Huh... what happened."Naruto asks confusingly as he was in the middle of the Council room._

_"You were summoned to the Council chambers to talk about the fight with you and Sasuke at "The Valley of the End." Tsunade responds._

_"That's right brat you nearly killed the Last Uchiha while you two fought."A Civilian Council member yelled harshly at Naruto."And for that we the Council hereby banish you from Konoha and have your chakra temporarily sealed!"_

_"What you can't do that to me, i brought Sasuke back to Konoha and this is how you repay me." Naruto yells frustratingly. "It was either I die and let him escape to that snake bastard or put him in a near death state and bring him back by force._

_"Shut it demon brat we were told from the Last Uchiha told us that you still beat him even though he surrendered to you."Another Council member yelled in respect for the Uchiha while glaring at Naruto._

_Naruto faces Tsunade with tears in his eyes."Baa-chan please reason with them that i didn't do such a thing." Naruto pleaded "With me banished i can never become hokage"._

_"I'm sorry Naruto but they tied my hands this time, I tried to convinced them but they wouldn't budge." Tsunade says in a sadden tone. " The only thing i manage to do was make them temporarily seal you chakra for 10 years instead of permanently sealing your chakra."As she said that he was placed with a seal on his back._

_Before anyone can say anything else Naruto ran out of the room and back to his apartment not even bothering to look at anybody._

_Time skip night_

_We see Naruto's sneaking out of his apartment window and making his way to the gate._

_"I guess I'll leave before they kick me out in front of everybody." He mumbled to himself. "I wonder how many people will miss me when I'm gone. I just hope they can move on without me." As he said this he thought about the people that will most likely miss him such as the Ichirakus, Choji, Shikamaru, Lee, and others. He doubt that Hinata will miss him because of the way she faints and stutters when she's mostly around him._

_Oh boy was he wrong._

_Once he reached the gate he walked past the two guards that were sleeping on the job that were saying how lonely there lives are in there sleep._

_Naruto chuckled to himself as he heard one of them say he would want to be a harem king and were completely unaware of someone walking right past them, heading into the forest._

_Time skip 4:00 am_

_As Naruto walked through the forest he wonder where he would go. He didn't want to go trouble Tazuna with a place to stay even though he said he could come by anytime. Neither did he want to go stay with Gaara because of the same reasons._

_*Sigh* " I could really use a miracle right now." Naruto says depressingly._

_He suddenly hears a flash behind him and on pure instinct he immediately spun around with a kunai in his hand and sees an ovalish light in between three trees that are in a triangular form._

_"What is that?" Naruto mumbles to himself as he cautiously approached it._

_"Maybe it's some kind of portal that leads to somewhere... but where?"_

_"Well only one way to find out" Once he jumped in that where his new adventure began._

_Time skip when the Fallen invades Earth_

_Here we find our loudmouth knucklehead walking down the streets of Los Angeles. Everything was going great for Naruto until they came._

_Fallen ships start appearing from the sky droping off Dregs, Captains,shanks, and vandals._

_At first no one noticed until they were set on the ground and start killing off civilians causing a panic through the city, then the country and then finally the entire world._

_Naruto eventually joined the military to fight of the Fallen but then the Hive came and start fighting both Fallen and Humans. Unfortunately Naruto got stabbed through the chest by a captain since it was difficult for them to take down it's shield._

_The Final thing he heard was the screaming of humanity,Fallen, and Hive as they prepare to attack once more._

_Flashback End_

Somewhere in Old Russia we see a cube floating around scanning body's looking for someone.

Not to far away we see a captain, dreg, and vandal not to far away from the area the cube is and started to follow it.

"Is it possible" the cube asks and separates itself. "There you are." and revives the person it was looking for.

"Guardian... Guardian?"It asks "Eyes up Guardian."

"Huh.. What happened" Naruto says as he rubs his head.

"It worked... you're alive! The cube said.

"Of course I'm alive weird object that floats" Naruto yells as he smacked the cube out of the sky.

"Oww!" The cube said as it slammed on the ground."Why did you hit me?"

"Because i felt like it" The cube sweat drops as he heard him say that.

"Anyway.. You don't know how long I've been looking for you" The cube said

"Oh yeah.. how long?" Naruto questions.

"A few centuries" it replied

"Wow.. that's long" Naruto said as he check his surrounding.

"I'm a Ghost. Actually I'm your Ghost. And you've been dead for a long time. So you're going to see a lot of things you won't understand." Once Ghost was done talking he heard a roar of a Fallen Captain.

"This is Fallen territory. We aren't safe here"said ghost in a hint of worry.

"Nah.. I'm pretty tired so I'll sit down for a while" replied Naruto as he sat down under a random tree.

"But the Fallen. There coming for us."Ghost worryingly said.

"Nah... to tired. Also.." As he said that a bullet came by nearly hitting him in the head."I ain't worry bout nothing."

"That was close, come on is there anything i can do to make you come with me." Ghost said trying to get out Naruto and Himself out of the area.

As he was about to say no until his stomach let out the loudest growl ever that scared of the Fallen"Well do you have any ramen?"Naruto asks embarrassingly while scratching his head.

"I think we have plenty at the tower" Ghost sighed in relief to see that the Fallen has retreated from the area for now.

"Let's go then, I'm starving" Naruto says and left with Ghost to find a ship to the tower.

**And done how did you guys enjoy the chapter?**

**Be sure to review and tell me if you want to have anything in particular in this crossover.**

**Also sorry for being late in getting this chapter up.**

**And as always I will see you... in the next chapter. BYE BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody, my name is TheAwoken54321**

**Sorry this chapter is a little late but i decided that i will probably write 1 chapter every 2 days if i feel like it.**

**Also let me know in the reviews if you would like to see Naruto go back to his home world as a Guardian but doesn't serve his village anymore, because you know about the darkness that take over entire worlds.**

**Anyway heres chapter 2 of the story**

**Enjoy**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We see Naruto and his Ghost walking down a path filled with old rusted cars until they heard a roar of more Fallen nearby."I have to get you to the city" Ghost said

"Pick up the pace then" Naruto said annoyingly

"Wait... Hold still." Ghost told Naruto and then suddenly disappears in front of him.

"Huh... Ghost where did you go." Naruto worringly looked around trying to find him.

"Don't worry I'm still with you. We need to move, fast" Ghost replied

"Okay then... but where are you?" As Naruto asked him where he was, he started to run toward the ship hanger.

"Well, you could say that I'm speaking inside of your mind."Ghost answered

"Alright then, it's not like you can be useful" he thought

"Hey! I heard that and I'll let you know that i can be useful anytime a guardian needs it." Ghost said in a hurtful tone.

"Yeah right, I bet i can make it back to the city without your help" Naruto stated confidently as he entered the hanger.

"Alright Mr. Know it all lets see how long you can last without my help." His partner said in an irritated voice as he saw it was getting darker the deeper they went in.

"Hmm, it's getting a little dark but i can manage." Naruto thought in his head not knowing he was about to stubbed his big toe against a table. As soon as he stubbed it he yelled in pain. "Mother of f***in balls.

"Owieowieowieowieowie." He rapidly said as he jumped up and down like a little girl.

Inside of his mind Ghost laughed as he saw his partner whining like a kid on how much it hurt.

"Oh, shut up you." Naruto said with his eyebrow twitching as he heard his partner laughed like he never laughed before.

"Not my fault it's pitch black in here for you to see anywhere." Ghost said as he finished laughing

Sigh "I never thought i would say this but can you help me even though I said I didn't need your help." Naruto said said in an irritated yet apologetic tone.

"Alright but you better hang tight. Fallen thrive in the dark. We need more light. I'll see what i can do" Ghost stated in a serious attitude.

"Oh great thanks for the late warning." Naruto said as he heard that he could have easily died if he went further.

"Hey you never asked" Ghost countered with a smirk on his face even he can't show any facial features.

"Hey does that mean if i die, you die with me cause were like connected?" Naruto questioned curiously

"I don't have a answer for that but i hope it's not true." replied Ghost in the same curious tone as Naruto. When Ghost finished talking he manage to bring power back to the area and found that there were about a dozen of fallen making there way across a bridge to them. He immediately went back to his partner not after spoting a rifle on his left.

"Here! I found a rifle! Grab it." Ghost said as he disappeared back into Naruto's head. " I hope you know how to use that thing."

"Of course I know how to use it" Naruto said as he shot two dregs in the head while spraying bullets all over a vandals body.

5 minutes later

"Look, a loot cache. Let's see what inside." Ghost told his partner

"Alright but how do you open it?" Naruto asks Ghost.

"How should I know. Try to figure something out." Ghost answered Naruto

Sigh "Fine" Naruto said and looked to his left to see a big rock. He immediately got an idea and went to grab the rock and lift it over his head and walked back to the loot cache.

"Oh no not the face." The Loot cache thought as he knew what the mysterious stranger was about to do.

"I HAVE THE POWER!" Naruto yelled as he swung the rock on top of the loot cache ending it's life.

"Poor loot cache." Ghost said "Well at least it's not alive he said to Naruto.

"That's stupid why would it be alive said Naruto as he took a Calcutta-R2 sniper and 300 glimmer out of the loot cache, Not knowing he will have an bad situation in the future. He left with his partner as he was done on getting everything he needed out of it.

Time skip 20 minutes later At The New Divide, Old Russia

"This was an old Cosmodrome. There's got to be something out there we can fly." Ghost said in hope of finding a ship. "Incoming fallen ships." Ghosts said as he spotted a few coming to drop off fallen.

"Damn it, I'm gonna have to make a run for it. I'm to low on ammo." Naruto said as he ran through the field dodging bullets left and right .

Time skip 2 minute later in a random Ship Hanger.

There's a ship clear them out." Ghost said in an excited yet worry voice. Excited because they found a ship and worried because it might've been destroyed since fallen were messing with it.

Naruto nodded as he started to take down fallen with his extremely manly poses he's been doing. It was so manly that they eventually pass out because there manliness were to low.

"Well that was easy" Naruto and Ghost said simultaneously as they walk pass the unconcious body's of vandals, dregs, and a captain.

Ghost immediately went up to analyze the ships condition. "It's been here a while. It hasn't made a jump in a few centuries. We're lucky the Fallen haven't completely picked it clean." Ghost said

"Please tell me she can fly" Naruto said in a worried tone.

"I can make her work" Ghost said as disappeared inside and started to activate.

Naruto was about to enter until he smelled something very familiar behind him. He immediately turned around and saw a cup of cooked ramen placed under a big hole. He was about to jump at it until an Archon came ot of the hole and jumped on top of it.

Naruto watched in horror as he watched ramen-sempai destroyed right in front of him. After he got out of his schock he immediately looked at the Archon with a very fierce glare. "You" Naruto said angrily as he witness on what the Archon did to ramen-sempai.

"Uh oh" Ghost said as he saw what happened.

"I'll kill you." Naruto said as he jumped at the Archon but disappeared as he heard Ghost say "I'm teleporting you inside now."

"Let me at him" Naruto yelled as he desperately tried to get out of the seat he was tied on. "I'll shove all four of his arms up his a** as his parents and family watches!"

"We can come back for them when you're ready, but first lets get you home" Ghost said as he launched the ship to the city. The last words Old Russia heard was how Naruto would get his revenge even if he has to go through an army of fallen.

As they left they never noticed that they were being watched by a mysterious person on top of the roof. "What a crazy Guardian" She said as she walked away to who knows where.

OMAKE

Some where inside a cave in Old Russia there stood an army of loot caches trying to figure out a way to avenge there brother from the death he recieved.

*Clank clank clank* they finally figure out a way to avenge there lost brother and started to grin evilly.

Now all they have to do is wait.  
><strong>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<strong>

**And done**

**It's was a lot of writing to do since i barely figure out that i was typing on the wrong site.**

**Anyway how did you think of the chapter? Be sure to leave a review and tell me if what you would like to see in the future.**

**And as always i will see you... In the next chapter. BYE BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everybody my name is TheAwoken54321**

**I saw that my chapters were a little short today and decided to make them as long as possible.**

**Also i want to know how you guys like or don't like the way I'm making the story.**

**If you want me to stop with all the funny business and just get on with the story, let me know in the review section.**

**Anyway here's the next chapter so..**

**Enjoy.  
>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<strong>

Naruto was holding on for dear life as he saw they were going through a dangerous storm while his partner was heading to there destination.

"Ghost.. are you sure we'll be alright?" Naruto said as he saw that they almost got hit by lightning.

"25% positive." Ghost replied in a neutral tone "So don't worry."

"What about the other 75%?" Naruto asked even though he feels like wouldn't get the answer he wanted.

"Err.. we would probably get knocked out of the sky and die a horrible death." Ghost answered

"Oh god, if we make it past the storm i will kill you myself." He states angrily at his partner as they were almost out of the storm.

"No, you wouldn't i know you love me and won't land a finger on me. Also if i died who's gonna lead you the way to the ramen shop?" Ghost said is a confident and teasing tone.

"Yeah, you're right that i wouldn't kill you but i would beat the sh** out of you!" Naruto annoyingly said as he saw that they exited the storm and into the sight of a the city with a huge ball over it.

"Wow.. It's bigger than Konoha." Naruto thought out loud thinking his partner didn't hear him.

"What's konoha?" His partner ask curiously wanting to know more.

"Let's just say that i don't wanna remember that place at all and I'll tell you later." Naruto said in a saddened attitude but it didn't go unnoticed by Ghost.

"Alright then." Ghost said as they landed at the Tower filled with a few Guardians.

"Welcome to the last safe city on Earth- the only place the traveler can still protect. Ghost said as they turned around to take a good view of the city. "It took centuries to build. Now...we're counting every day it stands.

After he was down he turned back toward the place they landed on. "And this Tower is where the Guardians live." Ghost said

"Come on let's go see Ikora rey." Ghost motioned motioned Naruto to follow him. "Wow you definitely need better armor.

As they walked down stairs and they found there warlock mentor talking with Commander Zavala (Awoken Titan)and Cayde-6 (Exo Hunter) around a huge table filled with maps and destinations with paperwork.

"Holy sh**, what the heck are you two?" Naruto curiously said as he pointed his fingers to Commander Zavala and Cayde-6. Ikora tried to hold in her laughter but failed as she saw the annoyed expression on there faces.

"I never thought i would here those words again from any Guardian." Commander Zavala said.

"You're telling me buddy the first and last time we heard those words are when we partnered up with Ikora." Cayde-6 says in an annoyed expression for hearing those words again.

"Not my fault I never saw your races before." Ikora Rey said as she turned her way to Naruto when she was done laughing."Hello young Guardian these two people are my team. The white face person with white armor is Commander Zavala and the robotic blue face person with the hood is Cayde-6."

"The names Naruto Uzumaki, but that doesn't tell me what race you guys are."Naruto asks curiously

"I'm an awoken and was resurrected as a titan young guardian." Commander Zavala responded in his calming voice.

"And I'm an Exo resurrected as a Hunter remember it Fishcake."Cayde-6 said annoyingly while Naruto twitched his eye.

"It's means maelstorm wonder boy." Naruto angrily countered

"Who are you calling wonder boy. That's it let me at him."Cayde-6 said as he and Naruto were about to start a fight, but was hold back by Commander Zavala while Naruto was hold back by Ikora.

"You two can settle your brawl elsewhere but not now." Ikora said as she let go a calming Naruto."I believe you didn't come down here to greet us Guardan. So what do you need? Ikora curiously asked.

"Yea i came here to get new armor if you have any." Naruto asks politely yet still annoyed at Cayde-6

"I don't have any free armor right now but i can give you a Nemesis Plane for 100 glimmer." Ikora said

"Wow i heard from Ghost that you only can get Rare armor if our Mentor thinks we're ready for it." Naruto surprisingly said as he examined the piece of chest armor.

"Well I can sell it to you just because you were the first person that made me laugh, so think of it as a reward." Ikora said.

"Alright I'll buy it off of you." Naruto said as he pulled out 100 glimmer out of his pocket.

"You a very lucky Guardian indeed. I usually sell it for 950-1200 glimmer to other guardians anyway here and be careful out there." Ikora said as she handed it to Naruto and he started to walk way out of sight.

"Hmm.. I think wonder boy is a very fitting title for you Cayde-6. Don't you agree Commander Zavala." Ikora stated as she look toward both of her teammates.

"Indeed.. It fit's you."Commander Zavala replied as he and Ikora started to laugh.

"Oh F*** both of you." Cayde-6 said annoyingly.

"No thank you." They simultaneously replied

*Grunt* and then they went back to whatever they were doing.

Outside the tower

"Now that's taken care of head toward the gunsmith and pick out a gun."Ghost said as he chuckled in amusement as he saw what happened between Naruto and the three Guardian Mentors.

"Alright then." Naruto said as he located the gunsmith and headed there.

"What do you need Guardian?" The Exo said. "And the name Banshee-44"

"Do you have any weapons in stock here cause mine is pretty useless since it's old."Naruto said as he looked around.

"Ahhh yes Naruto." I do have some.

Naruto immediately looked at Banshee-44 with caution. "How do you know my name I never told you.

Chuckle"I saw what happened between you and Cayde-6 and was amused by it so pick anything you like, It's on the house." Banshee-44 replied

"Oh... okay just wondering." Naruto said and immediately caught his eye on a certain weapon but didn't go unnoticed by Banshee.

"A Trax Callum 1 Scout rifle. A good weapon for long distance and knocking heads off."Banshee stated as he went to the weapon, picked it up and handed it to Naruto."Here take it and come back whenever you want or need a new weapon,"

"Thanks, I'll see you around." Naruto said as he walked away.

"I think i found my Number 1 customer." Banshee-44 mumbled to himself as he went to another Guardian to see what weapon he would like.

Time skip 2 minutes later

"Alright now all we need to does is get our ship repaired see let's find a shipwright" Ghost said as he told Naruto where to go find one.

"Hey buddy need any help?" He heard a woman call out to him.

"Yeah I'm looking for a shipwright do you know where I can find one? Naruto asks

"Well it's your lucky day cause you're talking to one." The woman said."The names Amanda Holiday." she said

"The names Naruto." he said as he walked up the stairs to her.

"Say are you a new Guardian here. I haven't seen you your face here at all." Amanda said

"Yeah, I just landed here about an hour ago." He replied

"Alright then. So what do you need?" Amanda asks getting while getting her stuff ready.

"I need my ship repaired so she can go into Orbit." Naruto said. "So you think I can do it." He asks

"Think i can do it? Pssh I've been repairing ships since i can remember." Amanda replied as she toward the ship repairs.

"My ships an Arcadia ship and has some orange."Naruto told her

"Alright I'll tell you when I'm finish. Which is about an hour." She said as she left

"Alright." Naruto said as she saw her walk away carry her tool box.

Time Skip 1 hour later

Naruto came back and saw her sleeping on a pile of boxes. "Huh i wonder how long she's been waiting." he thought as he began to shake her.

"Hmm.. Oh Naruto it's just you." Amanda said as she yawned.

"Of course it is. How long have you been finished?" he asks her as she began to stretch her muscles

"About 10 minutes ago. I would've gone and get you but i was tired and decided to take a nap. "She said as she sat down on the boxes she slept on.

"Wow. I should have came earlier. Anyway how much will it cost?" He asked her

"Ehh.. it's on the house." Amanda said in a bored tone

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yea definitely, just let me be your personal shipwright and we'll be even." She told him in a bit of hope

"Alright then, I can deal with that" Naruto said and walks away from a tired Amanda. "I'll see you around Amanda."

"You to Naruto." she replied to him as she saw him walk away. "Something tells me he'll do amazing things out there." She mumbled to herself

Back with Naruto and Ghost

"Ok it looks like we have the things we need to take down that Archon we saw." Ghost said as he checked what Naruto has.

"Finally well come on let's go to orbit." Naruto says as he and Ghost disappeared from the tower and appeared in there ship orbiting around Earth.

"Wow so this is what Earth looks like. "Naruto says in awe as he Looked through the ship.

"Yeah how big our solar system is right." Ghost said astonishingly. "Anyway let's go back to Earth and take down that Archon before it can cause trouble.

As soon as he remembered about ramen-sempai getting squish by the Archon he suddenly started to chuckle evilly. "Oh how I will have my revenge very soon."

"Wow he is really devastated on what happen back in Old Russia." Ghost said as he set the coordinates back to Old Russia. "Suddenly I feel bad about the Archon on getting Naruto wrath even though it's our enemy."

Somewhere in Old Russia

The Archon suddenly felt a shiver down it's spine on something that will happen to himself later on in the future.  
>So he sent some shanks, dregs, and vandals to Guard the outside of the Hole.<p>

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And done**

**How did you like this chapter? Be sure to leave a review and if you like it be sure to add it to your favorites**.

**I'll let you know right now that i might add another chapter today but don't keep your hopes up.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**And as always I will see you... In the next chapter. BYE BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody, my name is TheAwoken54321 and welcome back to "The Void".**

**Now before we start I wanna answer 2 questions you lovely fans asked.**

**Cf96 I might add a pairing if enough people recommend it. The only pairing I'm thinking right now is Naruto and The Queen. Now that that doesn't mean you guys can't recommend anything but If you guys do I will put the most popular pairing.**

**For whoever name is Guest, I might put Naruto back in the Elemental Nations if enough people want it or if I finish The story of Destiny including "The Dark Below". **

**Now without a further a do...**

**Enjoy the Chapter.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto and Ghost headed back to the Cosmodrome with Naruto trying to think of ways to kill the Archon and Ghost feeling bad for it. Ghost suddenly realized what they need to add to the ship to get travel long distances quickly.

"There is so little left out there. We were lucky enough to find this ship. A Guardian can't do much to protect the city without one." Ghost said as he went through the supply's (again) they got from the tower.

"Ya think. I wouldn't wanna walk all the way there. Did you even see the distance we traveled from the ship there." Naruto asks as he thought about the terrains they went through just to reach the city, but unfortunately his Ghost wasn't listening to him at all.

"This ship needs a warp drive if we ever hope to fight beyond Earth, and that Cosmodrome is the only place I know where we we could find one. We survived the Fallen once... we can do it again." Ghost finish talking as he saw that they reached there destination.

"Really.. you didn't even listen to a word i said didn't you?"Naruto annoyingly said as he grab his weapons.

"Sorry... I got lost in my thoughts." Ghost replied as he teleported Naruto and Himself out of there ship.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever you say. Now where do we go First? Naruto asked as he checked his surroundings and saw there were Fallen everywhere.

"I received information from the tower that a guardian ship was recently shot down here. If the fallen haven't gotten to it there might be parts that we can salvage. Ghost said as he scanned the area to locate it. "Try over there i see smoke." Naruto didn't even need to have him finish his sentence since he saw it since they land and went to check over it.

Ghost suddenly appeared from the ship and started to scan it to see if they can find anything useful."The ship's avionics are completely catalonic. But I can cull their last transmission." Ghost mumbles to himself but Naruto thought he was talking to him.

"The ships what now?" Naruto confusingly asks Ghost since he doesn't understand what was happening.

"Nevermind" Ghost replied and the ship starts to make static noise that sound like someone's communicating with another person. But Naruto didn't think of it like that but instead ran as fast as he could and his behind the nearest ghost sniffling about Ghosts coming to get him. Ghost found this amusing and decided to take a picture while Naruto rocked back in forth obviously paranoid. Oh how he can make Naruto do anything he wants now since he has something like this and started to laugh evilly inside his head.

Ghost got all the information he needed out of the ship and returned back to the still frightened Naruto."They managed to establish an information hub here down in the tunnels below. We should check it out" Ghost said and somehow managed to get Naruto back to the way he was.

"Alright let's go." Naruto said as he started to shoot some Vandals and Dreg Next to an entrance that leads downstairs. As Naruto descended downstairs he heard more Fallen in the room they need to go in.

"Shh, be quiet and be careful not to damage anything in there that we could use." Ghost said as he informed Naruto about how many fallen there are in there.

"Don't worry, I got this." Naruto said and stealthly took out every single Fallen in the area without any noise.

"Wow this is the first time a Guardian decided to take out it's enemy's without going loud."Ghost said amusingly as he witness what Naruto did.

"Why thank you I'm pretty unpredictable to everybody. They think I'll do this and I do the opposite of it." Naruto says as he sat down on a table."Now scan whatever you need to scan with scanny toy thingy you use there."

"Yeah I'll pretend i didn't hear that." Ghost said as he started to search for anything useful."What we need is a warp drive so we can jump to any planet or moon." As soon as he said that Naruto eyes widened.

"Wait so your saying we can go anywhere in the entire solar system." Naruto said as he got stars in his eyes.

"Exactly, this will be a lot of fun."Ghost said and suddenly felt a little scared when he finished scanning the advanced computer thingy."Our only hope is where we found our ship. We have to go back.

"Hmm.. yes let's go visit Mr. Archon shall we." Naruto says as he started to head back upstairs with evil smirk. "He'll be so happy to meet us again.

"Oh boy. Something tells me that this will end horribly for the Archon." Ghost said as he disappeared from sight.

_Time skip near the Archon  
><em>  
>"Scanning for the warp drive. Bad news it's already in Fallen hands Ghost said as Naruto walked down the steps with the same evil smirk he has on his face.<p>

"Good it'll just make it more of a thrill."Naruto said as he started to shoot Vandals, dregs and shanks until the Archon came out. Unfortunately he didn't have to wait that long as he heard loud footsteps.

"It's in the wall." Ghost warned Naruto as he came out with more dregs and Fallen were about to attack until the Devil Archon told them to stand there ground and don't fire.

"So we meet again Mr. Archon." Naruto said as they both started to circle around each other.

"Growl" it replied as they both reeled back there hands attempting to hit each other. Nobody can move a muscle as they watch the amazing battle that was about to happen in slow motion.

"Rock, paper, scissors." They both said (Or at least Naruto said) as they both hold out there hands having the Archon holding his hands out with rock and Naruto holding scissors.

"Best 2 out of 3." Naruto said and both of them did it again but Instead Naruto has scissors and Archon has paper "Wanna go one more time?" Naruto asks and for The Archon to nod it's head yes. Of course Naruto won again and the spectators (Such as Ghost and the Fallen) can only sweatdrop as they witness the childish scene they were witnessing.

Naruto unfortunately started to chuckle evilly "Prepare your anus Archon." he said the Archon was shivering in the corner of the room with fear in it's eyes.

(You guys can figure out what happened next. For those of you who don't Know Naruto shoved all for of his hands in his rear. For those kids who read this it is rated K+ meaning not all of it's for kids.)

Ghost started laughing as they both disappeared to there ship and was glad that he recorded the whole thing. "You just humiliated and Archon and got a warp drive. This can cripple the Fallen. We need to go see the speaker."

"Alright let's go but first I'll see if Amanda will install this for me before we head there." Naruto said as they headed back to the Tower.

"That's a right with me." Ghost said as he saw Naruto shut his eyes for a bit needing a bit of rest before he talks with the speaker.

_1 hour later in Destiny time/ Our time is 45 seconds to a minute._

"Naruto... Naruto! Wake up, we're here." Ghost said as he shakes Naruto awake.

"Stop it Ramen-sempai you make me feel like Jelly." Naruto said in his sleep as he slaps Ghost away onto the ground.

"Ow... that hurts." Ghost whined as he starts to rises back up and shook the pain away. " Now your going to get it." as he went to get a gallon of water and came back just to pour it all over his face not even stopping for him to breath.

*Cough Cough* "What the hell Ghost." *Cough* Naruto said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Well that's for slapping me when i tried to wake you up just to tell you that we're here." Ghost said irritatedly as he put away some spinmetal they found on the Cosmodrome. "Anyway hurry up and go give Amanda that warp drive so we can go see the speaker.

"Alright then sheesh." Naruto said as he exited his ship and walked over to the place Amanda should be in.

_5 minute later_

Naruto finds Amanda sitting on a box as usual lost in her own thoughts. She didn't even notice Naruto until he was right in front of her.

"Hey Naruto when did you get here?" Amanda asks as she saw Naruto was searching for something in his pocket.

"I just got here about 15 minutes ago. I've been out in the Cosmodrome for a while." he replied as he still searched for the warp dive.

"Huh, i heard there were more Fallen appearing there at the moment." Amanda said in a worried tone. "So how did it go.

"It went well and they started to retreat from the area since I defeated Riksis The Devil replied still searching for the warp drive.

"You defeated an Archon? Wow talk about beginners luck." Amanda said in surprise that he defeated an Archon by himself.

"Well i wouldn't say i defeated him, but humiliated him in front of the other Fallen when i defeated him in a game of rock, paper, scissors." Naruto said causing Amanda to sweat drop.

"You're kidding right." She asks thinking it was a joke. " I need to see it to believe it so i can't say i believe you yet.

"Well your in luck I'll come back with Ghost so he can show you. Glad he decided to record the entire thing." Naruto said and hands Amanda a warp drive with 1,000 glimmer. "Also i need you to install this warp drive to my ship when you get the chance.

"I'm on it. I got nothing better to do anyway. Come visit soon again" Amanda said as she waves to him.

"Don't worry I'll be back." Naruto said and disappears around the corner.

_With Naruto and Ghost_

"You ready to meet the speaker?" Ghost asks his partner getting a nod from him. "Alright then follow me." and they both entered the area the speaker stays in, But never notice him coming down the steps until he spoke.

"There was a time... when we were much more powerful... but that was long ago" The speaker says causing Naruto to wonder what he meant.

"Until it wakes and find it's voice, i am the one who speaks for the traveler." The speaker continues speaking

"You mean that big giant ball that floats over the city?" Naruto asks to see if he was correct.

"Yes indeed that is the traveler." The Speaker answered back "You must have no end of question Guardian."

"In its dying breath the Traveler created the Ghosts, to seek out those who can wield its light as a weapon - Guardians, to protect us, and do what the Traveler itself no longer can."The speaker continued as Naruto, Ghost and himself look towards the traveler.

"What happened to it?" Naruto asks "Surely it can start healing us if we take down something or someone."

"I don't know what we can do to help heal it." Naruto looks toward the speaker as he continued to talk."I could tell you of the great battle, centuries ago... how the traveler was crippled. I could tell you of the Darkness, its ancient enemy. There are many tales told throughout the city to frighten children. Lately those tales have stopped. Now... The children are frightened anyway." The Speaker turns around to face Naruto. "The darkness is coming back. We will not survive it this time.

"It's army surrounds us. The Fallen are just the beginning." Ghost says worriedly as he thought of what's out there.

"What can I do to help push it back?" Naruto asks as he looked towards the speaker.

"You must push back the darkness... Guardians are fighting on Earth and beyond... Join them. Your Ghost will guide you. I only hope he chose wisely." The speaker then walks away leaving them alone.

"Don't worry I felt something special about you. We're in this together now." Ghost said as they both walked away

"I know you did were partners all the way and we're sticking to it" Naruto said in response and then suddenly reaAnyway leavelize something. " I almost forgot, you still have that recording that happened when I humiliated the archon right?"

"Yeah I do, I plan on keeping it for a very long time." Ghost replied.

" Good, because Amanda want's to see it... let's go." And they both left back with Amanda

That night was filled with laughter as she and some other people saw what happened to the Devil Archon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And done how did you guys enjoy the chapter.**

**I'm really tired because it's 1:00 am in the morning**

**Leave a review if you love it.**

**Thanks for everybody that's reading.**

**And as always I will see you... In the next chapter. BYE BYE!**

**P.S. Happy Holidays/Merry Christmas**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody, my name is TheAwoken54321 and welcome back to "The Void."**

**Before I start i just wanna Thank you for supporting me in this story even if it's very few of you. I know my chapters aren't long but I am adding about 500 words for every chapter i type. But really Thank you for your kindness and patience and i hope I'll make more story's to your liking more often. Also from now on I'll try to put two missions on every chapter so the story can go more quickly.**

**And without a further a do, let the chapter continue...**

**Enjoy.**  
><strong>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<strong>

Naruto and Ghost had a good time with the people/other Guardians in the tower. But unfortunately he has to leave back to the Cosmodrome to help protect the city and threats towards it.

"Naruto, we have a couple of missions we need to do before we return to the city again."Ghost said as he appeared beside him.

Naruto sighed heavily. "OK, let's get this over with. I don't have anything else to do anyway."as he said that Ghost set the coordinates back to the Cosmodrome.

"There are reports that Fallen back at the Cosmodrome keeping a pretty tight guard on the old Skywatch. Could be one of there leaders or it could be something valuable. The Speaker's asking Guardians to look into it." Ghost said as he went over the reports on what they need to do.

"When he says he's asking Guardians does he means us?" Naruto asked

"Affirmative." Ghost said "You know I wouldn't be surprised if he picked us on everything. We did defeat an Archon."

"Meh... i can deal with that ." Naruto said and teleported out onto the Cosmodrome.

"OK, The Skywatch is just on the other sides of the Steppes. And it's surrounded by Fallen. Well. I'm ready if you are. Ghost said in Naruto's head.

"So you're to scared to go without me." Naruto asked tauntingly as he refilled his ammunition.

"Of course I am. He'll i would just get destroyed or captured for information if I went there by myself." Ghost countered but annoyed that his partner is taunting him.

"Good point. Let's go." Naruto left and headed towards Skywatch.

"You know this place must've been amazing before the collapse. Thousands of humans boarding colony ships, off to build cities beyond." Ghost said and him and his partner thought on how the Cosmodrome would've been like if there were still humans here. "Up the hill. The building with the radar that's the Skywatch.

Naruto sighs heavily and whined "We have to walk all the way up there. This sucks." and then started to head there while shooting Fallen that were in his way.

"Great 2 vandals and a Captain. Just my luck. I'll just run past them." Naruto ran sprinted past them and turned the coner just in time not to get shot.

As Naruto turned another corner he saw another loot cache but not a normal one but a goldish yellow loot cache. He went up and opened it up correctly this time since he saw how people open up there's back in the tower and found a note inside it saying "We will come for you."

Naruto just shrugged it off and took whatever he found inside and left not knowing he was being glared at by the golden loot cache.

"Hey ghost can you unlock this gate for me." Naruto said as he reached a dead end and found that a gate could be opened.

"Sure no problem." Ghost said and hacked the Gate to open as he opened it he immediately felt that they weren't alone in their."Be careful in there. There's lot's of motion ahead on my radar."

"Sure, thanks for the warning." Naruto said as he walked upstairs with a raised scout rifle just in case something popped out and attacked.

Naruto suddenly see thrall coming out of corners and started to run to him in a group

"The Hive." Ghost said worryingly.

Thinking past he knew he couldn't shoot them all so he threw a vortex grenade and it started to kill everybody that was inside. All the thrall eventually got stuck inside it and killed or got blasted through the head by Naruto.

"Wow these thrall sure are a pain in the a** when they come after you in groups." Naruto said as he tried to catch his breath.

"I know i heard it from other Guardians." Ghost said as Naruto quickly walked up the stairs. As he reached the end of it he immediately detected a wizard. "There's a wizard here. You have to kill it." Ghost said worryingly and was responded by the roar of Hive thrall's and Acolyte's

"Great more of these things." Naruto said and started to shoot at them.

"You know you have a Nova bomb ready. Right?" Ghost asked but Naruto looked confused.

"What the hell is that." Naruto asked in confusion.

"No time to explain. Just jump in the air and focus your energy in the palm of your hand. Once your done thrust it forward to a group. Ghost explained as he saw they were getting closer.

"Ok." Naruto said and did exactly what he did and aimed it to a small group of 5 and launched it towards them. Once it hit the floor it immediately sucked in everything that was in range of it and disappeared shortly after.

"Holy sh**.!" Why didn't you tell me i could do that!" Naruto asked angrily at Ghost.

"I thought you knew it already. All of the Guardians know about it when they get revived." Ghost said a little scared.

"No i didn't. So what else can i do like glide up into the air as far as possible and land on the ground hard without taking damage or much damage." Naruto sarcastically asks but to his surprise Ghost just nodded his head yes. "Ok didn't expect that but how about teleport at least a short distance though." Naruto asked

"Well only Warlocks and Hunters can teleport in a short distance but Titan's can't." Ghost answered back." But let's take care of that wizard first before we talk about it.

"Ok, it's dead." Naruto said as he shot the wizard in the head without looking."Now tell me everything you know about Warlocks, Titans, And Hunters.

Ghost sighed to himself and started to explain there abilities.

_Time Skip one explanation later_

"Wow that's awesome." Naruto said as Ghost finished explaining.

"I know, you all of them have impressive abilities." Ghost said as he looked at the corpses of the and started to talk. "The Hive haven't been on Earth in centuries. The Darkness could be a lot closer than we think. We should probably get moving."

"Wow, that sucks." Naruto said. "So what mission do we do now?" Naruto asked and turned to his partner.

"Well, the vanguard's reporting that the Fallen are tearing into machines all over the Cosmodrome. I'm starting to think that they aren't just looting the place. Whatever they're looking for, we should probably find it first." Ghost said as they walked out of Skywatch and back into the open. "I'm picking up heavy Fallen activity near the Forgotten Shore, but that's miles from here. I saw a vehicle grid back there. We sync to that, we can summon ground transport from our ship. Let's go.

"And you tell me that we can get transport now because?" Naruto asked annoyed that he had to run all the way towards the Skywatch when he could have get transportation from a back there.

"Heh, sorry it slipped my mind." Ghost said awkwardly. "But don't get to mad, you'll need to walk a lot when we enter enemy territory.

"Fine let's just go get that transport thingy." Naruto said and started to walk back from the direction he came from.

Ghost just sighed to himself and said "It's called a sparrow."

"Whatever." Naruto said annoyingly which started to any his Ghost.

_5 minutes later at the vehicle grid_

"Here's the sparrow link." Ghost said as he appeared and started to connect the weird device to the sparrow In there ship."Encoding superposed states, Entangling ket vectors and - We're linked.

"Do you always have to talk to youtself when you do this stuff." Naruto said annoyingly because he didn't understanf what he was saying.

"Well no, but I want to. It helps me relax." Ghost replied as he summoned there sparrow and had Naruto get on. "Alright since we got our sparrow we can be at the Forgotten Shores in seconds.

"Sweet let's go." Naruto said and started to head there on his sparrow but it was difficult for him to control it. "No no no no no no no." He said as he almost ran into a wall but instead ran into a dreg instantly killing it in the process. "Sorry." he yelled back to the other Fallen who just roared in anger for seeing one of there own die and tried to follow him but the sparrow was to fast.

"Sheesh, i said sorry and they still try to kill me." Naruto thought outloud.

"Well they do hate humans so they won't even show mercy." Ghost told Naruto as they were about to enter the Forgotten shores."We're approaching the shore. The Fallen are using some sort of signal amplifiers. Let's see what they're transmitting.

"Alright, I'm heading there now. Let's just hope we don't get killed." Naruto said as he sped toward the signal amplifier on the ship

"Don't worry well do fine." Ghost said as he started to scan the amplifier as Naruto took out Fallen that were about to board the ship."Give me a second. It's some kind of distorted signal. Not Fallen. Let's check the other one.

"Alright. Let's go before more come." Naruto said as he got back on his sparrow and started to head toward the other signal amplifier.

"Clear them out so they don't cause any trouble." Ghost said and Naruto did exactly what he said.

"God damn, i hate these captains with there force fields around them." Naruto said as he looked around the area for anymore Fallen while ghost scanned the second amplifier.

"It's the same transmission. They're both linked to something in the Skywatch . Let's go check it out." Ghost said and disappeared from view.

"Alright, were heading back to the same place again." Naruto mumbled to himself as he got back on his sparrow and headed to the Skywatch.

"Head to that street way entrance it'll lead you there anyway."Ghost told Naruto

"Alright, this will be fun." Naruto said and headed up the street, into some sort of garage entrance and found Fallen in there waiting for him.

"These Fallen never learn. Every time they try to kill me they end up losing more of there own." Naruto told Ghost as he shot a few in the head.

"Apparently so. Well we never know what they think or do so let's leave it at that."Ghost replied and Naruto just simply nodded his head and just killed the rest of them off. After that Naruto ran up the stairs to find what the signal leads to only to be greeted by vandals with cloaking abilities around them. Naruto eventually saw there blades and knew something wasn't right and started to shoot at them causing them to uncloak themselves after dieing.

"They can't even surprise attack me. Wow these Fallen have gotten bad over the years." Naruto said but was stopped by Ghost.

"The Fallen are tapped into something in the back of the room!" Ghost said.

"Like what?" Naruto asked as he cleared more Fallen from reaching them.

"It's probably what the amplifiers lead to so hurry up before we lose it to the Fallen!" Ghost replied as he watched a group of 7 Fallen get sucked into a mini Black Hole Naruto threw before disappearing.

"I would be finish by now but they just keep on coming." Naruto frustratingly said as he melee a dreg when it was about to stab him. This went on for 5 minutes until the servitors said.

"What the heck are those?" Naruto asked as he saw some 2 huge eyeball machines shooting at him.

"Hey Ghost can you tell your brothers or sisters to stop shooting at me?" Naruto asked as he took cover behind a pillar.

"The only brother's and sisters i have are the Ghosts with other Guardians." Ghost replied as he saw the servitors."There probably with the Fallen cause there not attacking each other. Another Guardian said that they were called servitors since they serve for them or something."

"Well that's a pain." Naruto said and started to shoot at the middle of it's eye. "It looks like it's vulnerable at the center of it's eye.

"Well at least we know how to kill it quickly." Ghost said as he watch Naruto destroy both of the servitors and the rest of the Fallen in the area.

"I think they stop coming." Naruto said as he looked around for anybody and trying to hear footsteps from any direction but apparently nothing happened. "Good they stopped coming. I wouldn't want to fight them all day and plus I'm almost out of ammunition." Naruto said as he sat down on the stairs.

"You should go buy some ammo synthesis from banshee-44. They can fully refill your ammunition when your out." Ghost said as he appeared out of nowhere and started to scan the device the amplifiers lead to.

"Yeah, I should get some i used to much while dealing with these Fallen and I'll probably need some in the future." Naruto said as he watch his partner scan the weird device.

"OK. I've pulled out everything they managed to steal. We should destroy this thing." Ghost said and saw Naruto used whatever he has left to destroy it. "They didn't get much, kept hitting an active firewall. Old Russia, Earth."

Ghost got surprised on what he figured out next."The legends are true. A Warmind did survive the Collapse. Rasputin... an AI built to defend Earth. He faced the Darkness, and survived. And he's protecting something here in the Cosmodrome. We have to find a way to reach him.

"Great, Now we're gonna do some more dangerous stuff. Aren't we done anyway?" Naruto asked Ghost

"Yes we are but we're gonna have to come back here as soon as we're down in the tower. There are still stuff we have to do before we take a long break." Ghost said and teleported both of them back to the ship

"OK, let's get this done. I definitely need a break from this Fallen thing." Naruto said as they both appeared back on there ship and headed back towards the tower.

"We both do Naruto. We both Do." Ghost mumbled

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And done**

**You can see that i didn't put anything funny in this chapter this time because well i just don't feel like typing anything funny today. I will type some more Hilarious scenes if i get the chance though.**

**Also if you love this story Follow me and Favorite this story or just do one of them. It doesn't really matter to me.**

**Stay tuned for more chapters very soon.**

**Thank you everybody for reading.**

**And as always I will see you**

**... In the next chapter. BYE BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody, my name is TheAwoken54321 and welcome back to "The Void."**

**Before i start the story i want to tell "Generation Zero" that i don't think i will ever post a Chapter or a of a quarter chapter on what happened to Konoha when Naruto left and sadly i might never will, but i will probbably tell you what happens to it if Naruto returns to the Elemental Nations (Maybe).**

**Also i wanted to say that i didn't uploaded a chapter for a while because i was trying to find people who would play "The End of Crota" with me but sadly i never found anyone (Mostly because Sony and Microsoft servers were down and I couldn't sign in).**

**Now without a further a do let the chapter continue.**

**Enjoy.  
>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<strong>

"Sweet, I can't wait to take a bath" Naruto yawned and stretches his arms out. "I'm so tired."

"I can tell... But we need to turn this ship around." Ghost stated while he set the coordinates back to the Cosmodrome "I just got a message from the tower on something important that we need to claim before the Fallen do."

"Aw man... Can we pwease take a whittle bweak Mr. Gwost." Naruto said and stares at him with puppy dog eyes.

"No, sorry but those puppy dog eyes don't work on us." Ghost said but on the inside he was affected by it but he tried really hard to hide it.

"Wow I really thought that would work on you." He sighed and got his gear ready. "But I guess it can't be helped... what does the report say?"

"It's says that there was a report about a team of Guardians who went dark near the old Skywatch. They were running a mission for Dead Orbit, had codes to a hidden array that could re-connect us to other colonies of the system. If we can find there Ghost's maybe we can open that array." Once Ghost was finish he saw Naruto sleeping through the report. " Oh I know the perfect way to wake him up" Ghost stated as he smirked and teleported him outside of the ship once they reached the Cosmodrome. T

Once Naruto hit the floor he woke up quickly and looked around and saw that they were back at the Cosmodrome."Ghost... Why did you teleport me out of the ship." Naruto said and his eye started to twitch violently

"I would do no such thing. You teleported yourself out" Ghist said as he appeared next to his partner.

"Whatever... What do we need to do." Naruto asked as he reloaded his weapons and Ghost just sighed and told Naruto what happened and what they need to do.

"Let's see if we can find the other Ghosts near the Skywatch."Ghost said and disappeared from view while Naruto got his Sparrow out and headed toward the Skywatch.

_Old Russia, Lunar Complex,_

"We're heading back through that hive breeding ground. The Vanguard says they're spilling out into the surface now. Keeping the Fallen busy." Ghost informed his partner as he shines light so they could see.

"That's great... More weird aliens to kill." Naruto replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes between hi helmet. "We better take missions on other planets soon it'll be really fun." He thought out loud. "But how about the Jovian planets can we go there yet?"

"I'm not sure... Last time I checked they were still filled with liquid hydrogen.. But we can go through the terrestrial planets when we get the chance." Ghost replied

"Sweet, I can't wait to go on Mars I always wanted to see how it looks like with all that red sand."Naruto chirped happily

"When we get done with this I'm pretty sure we can head to one of them, but for now let's finish this mission otherwise it can be a threat in the future." Ghost said and suddenly sees movement in his radar."There are hive in there, they probably now that we're here"

"I hate fighting in the dark but I really don't have a choice." Naruto stated and started to run to cover not before shooting thrall that were about to hit him. He decide to take take out the Acolytes before they started to flank him. In the end there were only two thrall's that were about to strike him so he ended up kicking both of them in the groin repeatedly until they fell unconscious from the pain.

"Did you really have to do that?" Ghost asked as he winced from the shrieks the two thrall's were giving.

"Hey, they had it coming" Naruto stated with a serious look.

"Yeah, but that was pretty har..." Ghost stopped as he received a glare from his partner. "I'll stop talking."

"Good, let's go." Naruto said and walked off while Ghost just disappeared from sight.

_Upstairs_

"Hold up." Ghost said as he saw that the Fallen and Hive were fighting eachother. "Let's have them fight it out and then we'll move in and take down whoever's left.

"Or I could do this." Naruto said and walked through the battlefield and everybody stopped what they were doing and just looked at him.

"Hello Mr. Thrall and Mr. Acolyte a good evening we have today don't we." Naruto said and they both gave a slight bow in response.

"Heeeyy, Mrs. Wizard looking good as usual. I see that you also changed your style a little." Naruto said as he walked by the Wizard and pointed at her. She just looked away from him slightly embarrassed on he said.

"Wassup Dreg and Vandal how's it poppin?" Naruto asked and just received a thumps up as they leaned against the wall.

"And finally the one and only Captain, I see that you have your shield on shining bright as ever."Naruto said as the capitain struck a nice guy pose while Naruto started to walk away. As Naruto left the area they went back to whatever they were doing before.

_Skywatch Old Russia, Earth_

"How did you do that?" Ghost asked

"Oh... I don't know how I did it. I just wanted to try that for some reason." Naruto replied but as confused as Ghost is.

"But... Hold on."Ghost said as he detected parts of other Ghost's nearby."The Ghosts, they're in a clearing between buildings not far from here.

"Alright let's go dattebayo." Naruto eyes suddenly eyes widen while Ghost looked at him in confusion. "Heh I guess I still got that tick.

"What does that even mean? Ghost asked

"Honestly I don't even know what it means but I've been saying it since as long as I can remember." Naruto stated/replied as he exited the building.

"Wait you can remember your past?" Ghost stunningly asked

"Uhh, yeah why is that a problem?" He asked

"Well it's because when Ghosts revive humans/exo/awoken they only remember there name and the type of Guardian they are."

"I'm sure the lucky one" Naruto said as he rubs the back of his head.

"We'll talk about this later but right now the Fallen have the Ghosts. We need to get them back."As soon as he said that a Vandal let out a roar signaling his kind that a Guardian is near. Naruto quickly kills it with a shot to the chest and then head and the dead Vandal drops a Dead Ghost.

"It's dead. Keep hunting we need about 10 of them to find the Array."

_10 minutes later_

"This one still hold's the codes. Let's find The Array.

"Finally. I thought we would have been here forever." Naruto said as he gave a heavy sigh.

"We've been here for 10 minutes" Ghost dead panned

"Don't judge me!" Naruto shot a quick glare to Ghost"The

_20 minute later_

"We're approaching the control station. This is it."

"Hey I was about to say that." Naruto whined and then suddenly sees a Fallen ship coming to his area. " Looks like we're Not alone."As soon as they jumped off Naruto started to shoot them down with his Callum scout rifle. Acting wick Naruto Threw a Nova Bomb to a group of Fallen and instantly started to suck them into the mini black hole.

"I guess they did have this area guarded after all." He said as he saw that Fallen shanks, vandals and dregs w"ere exiting the hanger armed while the Capttain stayed behind to Guard the Hanger. They instantly dropped down to there knees crying when they started to see Naruto Flexing like a boss and then fell down to unconsciousness.

"Ha I love doing that to them. What a bunch of wimps." He let out a chuckle as Ghost came out.

"There's the controls. I'll see If the codes still work." Ghost said. "OK, negotiating crypto-systems. Shor-resistant security lattice verified. It's working.

"Seriously why do you keep talking like that when you get to work." Naruto irritatedly says.

"It's just a habit so go complain to the Hive that are coming this way." Ghost replied. "Outside the Array, it's opening. Amazing, it's working."u

"Hive tombs ships coming through."

"Holy s**t they came out of this blackish green portal." Naruto said amazed "No matter I can take them." Naruto walks out in front of the hive with a staff (He magically found) and slammed it down to the floor. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS! I'll shove my fist in your a**." He started to yell random words. " You there, yes you come here so I can tie your ugly face to your wrinkly balls.

As soon as he said that the hive ran away crying back to the Soul of Crota and leaving a snickering Naruto as he walked his way back to his partner.

"You need to see this."

"So what you got?"

"The Array... It's controlled by Rasputin. The Last Warmind. He won't let me in. But it's connecting to defense constructs all across the system. There could be something out there.

"By out there do you mean these two planets and the moon." Naruto said as he point to each of them.

"Yes we're going to have to have to go to the moon, Mars, and Venus." Ghost said.

"Wait won't we melt in Venus because it's filled with Carbon Dioxide?" Naruto asked

"Well in your time yeah but this is the future. Don't you think things will change?" Ghost said

"Good point"

"Anyway let's head back to the Tower we're going to go to the moon first thing tomorrow." Ghost stated

"Sweet let's go" Naruto said as they both teleported back to there ship and started to make there way back to the tower.

_Tower_

"Well well well look who came crawling back out of the sea. Fishcake." Cayde-6 smirked.

"Shut it, wonder boy or am I gonna have to beat your a** that not even the traveler can prevent." Naruto said as his eye twitched

"Why you little... You wanna go!?"

"Bring it."

They were suddenly hold back by Commander Zavala and Ikora

"By the traveler, you guys act like a bunch of children." The Speaker said as he walked into the room. "Now what seems to be the problem or am I gonna have to send you two to babysit a group of children while they're parent's are away.

"Nothing Speaker we just had an arguement, right fishcake? Cayde-6 replied as he was set loose by Commander Zavala

"That's right Speaker what wonder boy said." Naruto replied as he was let go by Ikora.

"Alright then and also Naruto you've been a great help to us including the traveler and have allowed you to take missions at the Moon since they're aren't much left at the cosmodrome and we need those missions for the Guardians who were recently revived."The speaker said.

"Thank you Speaker it's been a pleasure serving the the traveler and the last city."

"May the traveler guide you young guardian." The Speaker said and then walked off.

"And you as well." Naruto whispered

"I'll catch you guys later I need to rest up a bit." Naruto said as he waved behind him to Ikora and the others.

"The Moon." He mumbled as he entered his room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And done, how did you like the chapter? Be sure to leave a review and if you like this story be sure to favorite it or follow me.**

**Sorry that it took so long to let out but I took a day off of school to get this chapter up for you guys even though it's not a lot but it's pretty decent.**

**Anyway Thank you all for, be sure to share it with your friends about this.**

**And as always I will see you... In the next video. BYE BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody, my name is TheAwoken54321 and welcome back to "The Void".**

**I've come to tell you that I will put the strike missions and The Vault of Glass in later chapters when I finish the story following with The Dark Below Strikes and missions and Crota's End.**

**Thank you for everybody who sticker around since the beginning of my First story and without a further a do...**

**Enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>The sun is rising over the Last City of Earth but more importantly it's shining brightly for a certain blonde warlock. We see him exiting his room and heading to the Main part of the tower just to gather any supplies he might need during his first mission on the moon.<p>

"So it's your first mission on the Moon." Ikora said as he sold Naruto a rare Nemesis plane boots.

"Yeah, I always wanted to see how it was like up there." Naruto replied as he put on his boots.

"Well you should be careful. There are a lot of Hive down in the tunnels beneath the Moon." Commander Zavala said as he decided to enter the conversation. "I would be careful if I were you, it is your first time heading there.

"Yes, just be lucky that you weren't one of the Guardians that were sent into the Pit. "Ikora said" I heard that there was a Major threat down there that could possibly take over the Earth. Just imagine the type of Hive that are down there.

"What is this Pit that you guys are talking about?" Naruto curiously asked

"It's best you see it with your own eyes. It's truly remarkable."Commander Zavala said

"Alright enough chit chat over here guys this is getting annoying." Cayde-6 interrupted with a annoyed expression.

"What's his problem?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, he's just jealous that he wasn't sent down into the Pit." Ikora and Zavala stimutaneously replied.

"Hey it's a once in a life time opportunity and I bet that I can take on anything down there with a single bullet." Cayde-6 stated

"The only thing you can take on is the toothpick that's sticking out of your a**." Naruto replied with a smirk while Zavala and Ikora snickered at the thought of it. Cayde-6 just decide to tackle on Naruto but was hold back by Lord Shaxx (The Crucible Handler).

"This is the most amusing moment I've seen in years" Lord Shaxx inwardly thought to himself.

"Guardians... another fight going on right now. By the Traveler you guys are little children." The Speaker interrupted as he came down th steps.

"Shut up, Old Man." Cayde-6 yelled out not realizing who he just yelled ou to. Unfortunately the Speaker just stopped behind Cayde-6 that fell on the floor who was immediately let go by Lord Shaxx. Cayde-6 slowly turned around as he saw everybody in the room was looking behind him only to meet a very pissed off speaker with a dark aura around him.

"Mommy." Cayde-6 whimpered and cried as he was dragged upstairs and cried but everybody just followed in amusement. As soon as they reach the end of the balcony he was immediately through out of the tower and fell to his doom. A minut later his Ghost spawned on top of the tower and speaker just walked up to it.

"Ghost please revive Cayde-6 again." Speaker politely asked and that was exactly what Cayde-6 ghost did. He was dragged and threw out of the Tower several more times just for him to learn his lesson.

_A while later_

"Now did you learn your lesson?" A chibi speaker asked a chibi Cayde-6.

"Hai" the chibi Cayde-6 replied.

"Good." The Speaker said and walked towards Naruto and spoke high enough for him to hear without the others noticing.

"We sent another guardian to the Moon before you and we would like to see if he's still alive or... Dead." The Speaker said the last part in a queiter voice."Your Ghost will inform you of the details."

"Yes, Speaker." Naruto replied respectively because he didn't want to receive the same punishment as the Mentor of Hunters (Cayde-6) anytime in the future. He teleported inside of his ship and his Ghost right next to him.

"I've never seen the speaker like that before." Ghost said at what he just witness along with his other brothers and sisters."We shouldn't get on his bad side anytime soon."

"No s***, Thats's why I was acting polite to him." Naruto said. "Anyway what happened at the moon?"

"We gave up the Moon. We hoped that would be enough for them." Ghost replied regrettably

"There never enough when your fight against two alien species and one of them took over part of Earth." Naruto stated. "We should have never given up on the Moon.

"Yeah I know, but at least it saved us. We might have lost a bunch of valuable information to the Hive if we haven't left it." Ghost said. "At least the people on The Moon took back up files and overwrote the ones in the system.

_Archers Line, Ocean of Storms, Earth's Moon_

"I used to look up here at night wondering what the Hive were doing, but the only activity I could pick up was hazy. Like it was blocked or buried." Ghost stated as he looked and the slightly beat up Moon.

"So that's what you usually do when I'm sleeping." Naruto said.

"No, I used to do it when I was still searching for you." Ghost replied " I knew that I couldn't get anything useful while I'm at Earth, the only way I can is to be at the Moon." Ghost teleported Naruto and himself outside of the ship when they reached the area.

"So how does it feel like to finally set foot on the Moon?" Ghost replied as he secretly recorded this moment with Naruto without him knowing it.

" I have two words for you... F***ing A!" Naruto replied with a thumps up.

"Hehe." Ghost chuckled as they went up a hill. " The Guardian came here, searching for a way into the Hive Fortress, but he just disappeared. Let's pick up his trail. His last known coordinates are up ahead.

"Alright come on." Naruto said and walked in a wide open area."It seems quiet... To quiet."

"I know, it's like they leading us into a trap." Ghost stated

"Ghost is there anything else I need to know about him or her." Naruto asked

"Well his last report was said that he captured this old accelerator from an unknown Fallen house." Ghost replied

"Good enough." Naruto said as he and his partner entered the Sparrow link area.

"Some of this equipment shows recent activity from the Guardians Ghost." Ghost said as he looked around and started to hack into a computer console."Alright, he was looking for the remains of an old colony base. Not to far. Maybe he's still there.

"Fallen, were being hunted." Ghost said a little worried.

"Don't worry, I got this." Naruto stated and threw a Axion bolt grenade between to Sword Vandals. They tried to hide from the grenade but it just followed them and ended up blowing up in there face instantly killing them. He then melee a Dreg since it was getting to close to him and shot the second Dreg all over his body. Two more Fallen ships reached the area dropping off a Servtor, Captain, and more Dreg.

_Time skip end of fight_

"You can grab your sparrow now. We're linked." Ghost said

"Yes... No walking." Naruto inwardly cheered as he got his sparrow out. Naruto was getting shot at by Fallen Dreg that are on Pikes.

"Hey Ghost what are they on?" Naruto asked

"That is a pike, it's like our sparrow but it can shoot Arc bullets." Ghost replied

"Oh..." Naruto replied and he went to drive next to one of them."Hey you!" The Fallen looked to where Naruto was only get kicked in the Face and falling of the pike while Naruto jumps on it.

"This is mine now." Naruto said as he drove off not noticing a crying Dreg reaching out and trying to get his pike back.

_Anchor of Light, Ocean of Storms, Earth's Moon_

"This is where he was headed." Ghost said "Check the tower in the middle."

"OK" Naruto glided up into the tower only to meet two Ftallen dreg that we're not expecting him."You have five seconds to leave. Fiv..." They were gone before he finished one more word.

"Looks like he set up camp here." Ghost said as he surveyed the area and then started to scan the console they used." Let's see what they got."

"His notes. They're all about a place called The Temple of Crota." Ghost said sa little amused. "It's not to far from here. Sounds like a death trip."

"I love a death trip." Naruto said

"Yeah, your crazy though." Ghost responded " And not the good kind."

"Rude." He muttered

"Head past the Fallen and make it quick."Ghost said "They're not worth our time." Naruto quickly ran past the Fallen without alarming them of his arrival and angered a narrowed path.

"The ground here is hollowed out for miles." Ghost proclaimed as he detected a lot of movement activity below them. "Who knows what's happening between your feet."

"Ogre taming." Naruto replied

"Really?"

"No, just a guess." Naruto replied as they made it out into a clearing finding a temple.

"I think we found the temple." Ghost said as they mad there way down towards it until Ghost spots a body in front of the temple."Up ahead, Guardian down." Naruto rushed up to the body thinking she was still alive only to find out that she wasn't breathing.

"NO!" Naruto yelled and punched a boulder on his right which broke into pieces. Unfortunately for Ghost he saw what Naruto did and was shocked to see the Boulder crumbled down like nothing. It was Impossible for a Guardian to break a boulder with one punch. Not even a very high classed Titan could do that. But he decided to hold it off for later.

"Judging by the look of her body. She probably died about a day ago." Ghost said as he analyzed her body. "But she still has a little bit of light left in her. She could still survive if we get her Ghost up. But where is it?" Ghost said as he looked around

Naruto heard a slight noise behind him and turned to see someone else watching him. He knew she wasn't a Guardian because he can't feel any light on her. He was about to call at her only for him to hear a slight unlocking behind him and turned to look at what happened. He turned back to where she was only to find that it was completely empty.

"We may want to move back..." Ghost said and they both backed up with caution as it unlocked it's final lock and opened up. "We've awoken the hive." Ghost shouted as he saw a thrall coming out.

"Bad idea." Naruto said as he saw every single thrall come out in a group. He immediately chucked a Nova Bomb in the middle of the group which sucked them all up. Naruto shot the knight repeatedly on his helmet which eventually killed him since every blast weakened his helmets strength. He immediately destroyed/killed the rest of the Hive and Vurok. Eir, Spawn who teleported inside the area through wet mud (something like that).

"The Ghost was nearly dead. Good thing we made it." Ghost sighed in relief "Let's bring him back to his Guardian so they can recover. They can't heal properly when they're far away." They both walked to where the guardian was and placed his Ghost on top of him and waited for them to regain conscious.

_2 hours later_

Naruto and his Ghost were sitting paciently waiting for those two to wake up. They suddenly here a stirring sound and looked to see that she was waking up.

"What happened?" She said as she got up and it only took her a second to remember what happen and instantly yelled for his partner. "Ghost where are you?!"

"Don't worry he's resting up right here." Naruto said as he pointed to the Ghost in his hands. "He took quite the damage when you were dead... Well almost dead."

"Thank you." She sobbed a little. "What happened to him anyway?"

"Well once you were almost dead they took him since he couldn't be protected anymore and they started to force information out of his system." Naruto said as he placed her Ghost down. "Thankfully he hasn't been breached when my Ghost scanned him, so the Hive couldn't get anything good out of him."

"That's right." Naruto's Ghost said. "It would take months of hacking for them to take anything out of us while we're alive or dead."He stated. "I read some of his memories though as I scanned him. The Hive are raising an army here, preparing to invade Earth. We need to stop them before they come for us."

"I have plenty of missions here to slow them down, but sadly I'm in no condition to continue." She sighed sadly. "Take them and see what you need to do. I will be returning to Earth very shortly." She gave the file missions to Naruto.

"Sweet, more things to do before we head back." Naruto said as he scanned through them as the woman summoned her sparrow and gets on it. She was about to leave with her Ghost but not until she knows this Guardians name. "Before I go I want to know your Name."

Naruto stops scanning through the details and looks at her. "My names Naruto, a Warlock part of the Human race." He replied smiling a little under his helmet.

"My names Shannon, a Hunter part of the Awoken race." She replied smiling a little behind her helmet. As they finish talking she turns and speeds away on her Sparrow.

"I wonder how she/he looks like under that helmet." Were the thought of both of them before they were know where near in sight.

Naruto looked back at one mission and then at his Ghost before tossin"g a File at him."We're doing this first." He said

Ghost looked at the Title of the File and doesn't like what it says."I don't like this tittle, it sounds rather disturbing." He shivered at the title of it before the file disappeared and he turned back to Naruto as he spoke.

"I like the title though, it sound more like a suicide mission." Naruto said as he headed toward his destination. "Let's go complete The World's Grave."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And done**

**How did you guys like this chapter.**

**Be sure to review and Favorite this to story's or author.**

**I changed up the Dark Beyond mission because I felt like doing something a little different than that mission**

**Also I know that the dead Guardian outside the Temple of Crota is a Male Warlock but I decided to change it to a Female Hunter.**

**If you haven't played Destiny and really want to The game alone is like 30 or 40 dollars.**

**Anyway Thank you all for reading be sure to leave a review for more chapters in the future.**

**And as always I will see you... In the next chapter. BYE BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody my name is TheAwoken54321 and welcome back to "The Void".**

**Yeah, yeah I know. Tell me how bad of an author I am for not making chapters on the days I said I will upload. I'm just so busy with playing Destiny (No life) that I don't upload any chapters. I've also been so excited since I saw the leakage of the new DLC (The House of Wolves) on Destiny. **

**Now without a further a do...**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ghost what's wrong buddy?" Naruto says because ghost been in thought for a while already.

Ghost snapped out of thought as he heard Naruto and figured he could use some help from his partner." There's got to be a way to find out what the hive were planning. The Ghost we saved showed that it was some sort of library. It said to hold everything they know of Earth." He stopped and looked at Naruto. "If you can get us down there, I'll steal everything I can.

"Alright, I can do that. But do you know where it is because I'm lost." Naruto said as he stopped in the middle of a pathway.

"So your telling me that you were walking randomly, not even knowing what direction you were headed?" Ghost replied and sweat dropped

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Why did I revive such an idiotic Guardian?" Ghost sighed to himself but didn't notice the tick mark that formed on Naruto's head.

"Where do we go since you know the direction we're suppose to head." Naruto said

"The World's Grave is deeper in the Hives Fortress." Ghost stated

"Any major threats?" Naruto asked

"Well according to the Ghost we saved ther's an ancient knight who protects it." Ghost said and Naruto was about to ask him something else but he cut him off before he could ask. "I can lead us to him, but you'll have to face him to find the grave.

"Alright then let's go." Naruto said and got his sparrow out and sparrowed away to there destination.

_Archer's Line, Ocean of Storms, The Moon_

"Hold up." Ghost told his partner as they were about to enter a small building. "There's enemy movement up ahead. A total of group of 6 and 2 more a little farther from them. They seem to be fighting."

Naruto stealthly approached the area and found the group of 6 Fallen (3 dregs, 2 vandals, and 1 shank) fighting two Hallowed Knights. "It seems your right what do you suggest we do since they don't look in the mood for sweet talk" Naruto said

"I thought you would do that again since it worked a bunch of times back on the Cosmodrome." Ghost said as he looked at his partner.

"Yes it did work but these guys right here look like they only want to kill something real bad and I'm not taking the chance of getting shot at on all sides."Naruto explained and took out his Scout rifle.

"Figures."Ghost sighed "Let's sneak past them since there to busy fighting each other. I could see the entrance to the fortress from here. There just right past those two Knights."

They both sneaked past them with Naruto having his scout rifle pointed at them just in case they were spotted. They nearly got caught when Naruto had to glide up over the small cliff just to reach the entrance.

"Sweet, were inside of the moon but it still sucks that it's enemy territory." Naruto said as a grin came over his face inside of his helmet.

"I know, the hive really tore into the moon. Filled it with all sorts of catacombs and chambers" Ghost said as he looked over the edge on his left and saw a hug"e drop to the end of the stair way. "That's a long drop."

"I say we jump down to make this mission quicker." Naruto said and looked at his partner.

"No thank you I would rather take the safer route down" Ghost said as he motioned his cubic body toward the steps "Besides I wouldn't risk my li..." He didn't finish as he felt Naruto grab him and jumped down carrying him in his palms.

"Aaahhhh" Ghost screamed as they were about to hit the floor killing themselves but Naruto's levataded in the final seconded so they wouldn't take any damage.

Ghost took a couple deep breaths (If they could even breath) before he glared at Naruto. "Don't ever do that again unless if it's an emergency."

"Hey that was fun" Naruto chuckled at the feeling of it.

"Yeah, yeah." Ghost sarcastically said "Let's get this done so we can move on to our next mission."

"Alrighty then." Naruto said as he went through another passage. "Onward my friend." He marched through the the caves disappearing out of Ghosts view.

"Why do I feel like this will happen more often." (Vault of Glass) Ghost sighed to himself as he quickly followed Naruto.

_Hall of Wisdom, Ocean of Storms, Earth's Moon_

"Woah, hold it." Naruto said as he turned a corner. Only to see a bunch of Hive "There's a lot of Hive here. What do you suggest we do?" He looked at Ghost.

"There's to many of them to take down with your sniper rifle since they'll slowly advance toward you when you reload and will start running towards you when you out of Sniper ammo." Ghost said "It's a necropolis down here. Only if we had a disguise for you.

Naruto suddenly had an idea and started to find the nearest Acolyte that's alone. He spotted one with his back turned towards him and sneaked up towards him just to hit him in the back of it's neck knocking out the Acolyte and dragged him back towards Ghost.

"What are you doing with that?" Ghost asked as he saw him drag an Acolyt8e back towards him.

"I'm going to put his armor over my armor so they think I'm one of them." Naruto said and started to remove the armor out of the Unconcious Acolyte.

"Why don't you take off your Armor?" Ghost pointed out.

"Really?" Naruto said as he looked at Ghost with a dead panned expression

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Oh, that's right you'll die if you remove your helmet since the Moon has no atmosphere." Ghost said

"Exactly." Naruto said as he puts the Acolyte's armor over his own. "And I thought you were the smarter one.

"Hey It slipped my mind. I forgot all about that these past few centuries." Ghost said embarrassingly."

"So you could hack into devices in seconds but you can't remember something simple about us Humans?" Naruto hurtfully asked as he pouted "Meanie"

"Hey I said It slipped through my mind." Ghost said. "Anyway how are you suppose to past them without being compromised since I don't think you can't leave your post without having something valuable?"

"Hmmm..." Naruto was thinking how he could leave without being caught and looked around for anything he can use to leave until his eyes landed on Ghost and he just smirked under the 2 helmets.

"Why are you looking at me?" Ghost asked and Naruto just moved closer to him and he moved back. He eventually couldn't run since his back is pressed against the wall.

"Mommy" Ghost whimpered

_.5 minutes later_

"Oh I hope this works." Ghost worryingly said.

"Don't worry. It will work." Naruto said as he walked out of into plain sight so the entire Hive could see them and kept walking.

"So far so good." Ghost mumbled

Naruto was stopped by a Knight who started to speak his language at him. He started to point the direction where they were supposed to be at.

"You ready for this Ghost?" Naruto asked

"Bring it. Just try not to mess up when you try to talk to them." Ghost replied

"Alright here goes nothing." Naruto thought and he pulled out Ghost that looked like he got caught. "I part of Hive. I bring cube... Thingy"

"God damn it Naruto we didn't agree to say that!" Ghost yelled and looked at Naruto. Unfortunately the knight grunted in approval and pointed to where he should take him and just walked off when he finished.

"You know what, I should stop worrying when I'm with you. You always do the impossible when where on a mission." Ghost said unsurprisingly as he thought back to there previous missions on Earth.

"Yeah those were good times. Anyway let's get out of here." Naruto said and both him and Ghost entered another cave passage. As they were walking through Naruto was taking off the Acolyte's armor off.

"The Knight is near" Ghost said as he started to detect him."And it's powerful."

"Then let's skip him." Naruto concluded "We don't need to face someone strong right now."

"Yes I know." Ghost said "But this Knight holds the key to finding the grave."

"I thought you knew where it is." Naruto proclaimed and stopped walking.

"No I don't. This is our first time going down to the Hive fortess." Ghost reasoned "Of course I wouldn't know the mapping of this area."

"Then how are you any use at all?" Naruto questioned

"Uh hello I can revive you when we're not deep in enemy territory and I can hack through circuits in the mere of seconds." Ghost replied

"Good point." Naruto said "So this Knight person... we have to kill it right?"

"Affirmative" he responded and started to move forward while Naruto walks behind him "According to my radar he's somewhere in the area were about to enter."

_Circle of Bones, Ocean of Storms, Earth's Moon._

Hive tombships start coming out into the area when they detected a Guardian nearby and started to show there slow missiles at Naruto and landing some Hives on the platform.

"We got company" Ghost said as he saw Acolyte's started to shoot at them but unfortunately they were missing bullets real badly. "And there bad at shooting."

"Wow they can't even hit me once with that type of distance." Naruto said as he saw that they were awfully close to him. "Hey you guys suck at shooting. Why don't you leave before I give you a spanking for showing that awful shooting at me." They eventually walked away slowly with there head hung down and small dark clouds following them while pouring rain on them.

"Ok they might be our enemy but that was a little harsh there." Ghost said as he looked at Naruto at the corner of his eye.

"Well it's not my fault." Naruto huffed and turned away from Ghost "They had to know it sooner or later."

"Still that was pretty mean." Ghost said

"Can we stop talking about this so you can point out where the Knight is." Naruto said annoyed because he always hated it when Ghost brought up things like this.

"Well he's technically called The Graven." Ghost pointed out "And he's right behind that chamber with bars.

"Whatever" Naruto rolled his eyes and got his weapons ready as he walked there.

"Hold it." Ghost said "You might want to take this Rocket Launcher with you just to take him down faster." Ghost brought out a **(Just think of any type of Rocket Launcher) **and handed it to Naruto.

"And how long have you had this?" Naruto asked and looked at Ghost

"Since we finished The Last Array" Ghost replied

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing so he only had three words to say "I hate you."

Ghost chuckled "I know you do. Hurry up and take down that Knight so they will back off for a while."

"You mean The Graver?" Naruto asked/corrected

"Yes I mean the graver." Ghost said as he saw Naruto disappear around the corner and only here's painfull shrieks coming from the other side of the area. Naruto walked out with the key to the grave when the shrieks were over.

"What happened over there?" Ghost asked "Because I didn't here any Rockets detonating."

"Oh nothing" Naruto replied and he walked off with his partner leaving behind a crying knight who was rocking back and forth with tears in his eyes like he was violated.

"Oh yeah here's the key." Naruto said and tossed it to Ghost who looked it over.

"I know where we're headed." Ghost said as he finished looking it over. "Head to that entrance over there, it should lead us right to the Grave. The World's Grave... Not ours."

"I'll give you a 6 out of 10 for that." Naruto said

"Oh come on. That was pure gold." Ghost whined since he wasn't happy with the score he got.

"Ok fine 7 out of 10. Now quit your yapping." Naruto said a little annoyed

"That's better." Ghost said happily.

_The World's Grave, Ocean of Storms, Earth's Moon_

"Head through that tunnel." Ghost pointed out and once they entered they both started to hear things.

"I don't think we're alone in this tunnel." Naruto said

"I'm picking up 6 hive in here." Ghost said and turned to Naruto "There probably thrall's. Nothing we can't handle."

"I see them, let me get them in a group." He didn't have to since one of the thralls saw him and let out a shriek alerting the others and they started the head towards him.

"Why do they always come in groups?" Naruto's asked and he threw a vid grenade in the middle of them which instantly killed all of them.

"They never learn Naruto just let it go." Ghost replied

"There no fun." He mumbled and just kept walking on.

_10 minutes later_

"That's it. There it is." Ghost said as he saw 4 Acolyte's and two Knights guarding the area.

"And they have to be in a group don't they." Naruto said and he jumped up and used a Nova bomb on the instantly killing all of them.

"Now break into this thing so we can be done with it" Naruto said

"You do know that when I break in they're going to come after us right?" Ghost asked

"No there not I made sure that The Graver tells them to back off or he won't feel as manly as before." Naruto grinned evilly. "So you can take your time."

"Well that's good to know." Ghost replied and he started to break into the Hive's information circuit. And what by the amount of information they had surprised him greatly.

"There's so much. They've broken the Bekenstein limit." Ghost said astonishingly

"Well they had a lot of people guarding it so you can kinda figure that out." Naruto said as he sat down on the floor and leaned back on the wall. It took a minute for Ghost to finish on retrieving all the information there.

"Ok, I've got it all."Ghost said as he looked at Naruto. "There is unbelievable stuff in here. The Hive have seen thousands of Worlds taken by the Darkness. And they've been seeding Earth for centuries, waiting for there Gods to return. I'll warn the city. Let' get out of here.

When they exited the Hive fortress Ghost immediately contacted the city while Naruto went through the files for there next mission.

_Omake_

"Alright Guardians welcome to the Crucible." Lord Shaxx stated "Yes you will feel pain when you fight against each other and die but we are not in enemy territory so you can spawn anytime you like. Now I will divide you into teams of 6 since we're doing Clash today."

"Naruto, Phoenix, Josh, Ryan, Al, and Shannon you guys are Alpha team and will be wearing red armor." Lord Shaxx turned and face the remaining 6 "You guys are Bravo team and will be wearing blue armor."

Lord Shaxx turns to both teams "You will be fighting on Shores of Time located on the planet Venus. Good Luck" he walks away to his monitoring station so he can watch the fight.

_On Alpha teams ship_

"Anyone want to say anything before we start?" Phoenix said as and they all just look at each other to see if anyone has ever experienced fighting in the Crucible before. Sadly not one of them is. It stayed quiet until they were about to land and that's when Naruto decided to speak up so they can have courage in fighting the others.

"Alright listen up men and women." Naruto said as he got up and ytarted to walk around and look at each one of them. "You see those f***ers over there. They have done absolutely nothing wrong but there blue." At that point Ryan and Al chuckled. "I always hated the color blue, you know why? He asked as he turned and looked at them

"Why!?" They all yelled simutaneously

"No reason."Naruto immediately turned around and faced away from them. "But I do know one thing. And that is we can't let them push us around just because we're new to this." Naruto said as there flag appeared on Naruto's hand. "Now who's with me." They all cheered and got teleported outside to the fighting arena and Naruto stuck thAnywaye Flag down on the ground

"Let's go kick some ass." They all ran and in a minute or two a bunch of gun shots could be heard.

"That was one good yet funny speech." Lord Shaxx said as he observed Naruto

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And done **

**I really took a long time just to write at least 3,000 words Huh.**

**Leave a review down below and maybe you can even add this story to your favorite or Just simply Follow me.**

**Anyway it's been good writing to you guys**

**And as always, I will see you... In the next chapter. BYE BYE!**


End file.
